Writing To An Angry Karkat For 15 Years
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Rated T for some swearing, Romance/Parody bc not only is this supposed to be a romantic thing, but it's sorta based off of some Vocaloid songs so it fits with Parody? Idk. (15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy by Hatsune Miku/Miku Hatsune and VY2' A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years). It's really got Dave in it, but it's "unrequited" Davekat. [I'm not spoiling it for y'all, lol]


_**So I sorta ended that last story on a bit of a "FUCK EVERYONE FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT FUCK IT I'M OUT OF IDEAS!" jump, so I'm gonna write this long one shot that's supposed to pan over 15 years in story time. It's based on a Vocaloid song (like how it says in the summary you big fuck, or little fuck, or no fuck, whatever the fuck) so if you wanna check it out, I put the two songs that pretty much relate to this story in the summary and at the end of this, so you're welcome to go and read the summary again or read the whole fucking story.**_

* * *

Dave looked down at his pencil, sighing. 15 years... 15 fucking years. He should probably start at the beginning, no?

* * *

 **YEAR ONE-FOUR: The beginning of the poems and a career.**

Dave smiled as he wrote his poems. He knew who they were for: Karkat. He understood why, and all of his friends called him creepy and insane for it, about to put him into a mental institute over it. He told them that they were all stupid, cause theres no way he would go demented and insane over writing some poetry.

Especially to someone he loved.

He was being reckless, he would write daily and lick stamps and it'd be a mess. This carried for two years, especially when he left his stove on and his whole apartment caught fire. Luckily he noticed... after his clothes were pretty much burnt. He panicked, but luckily he was fine. Rose found his poems and suggested he should publish them. He didn't want to at first, but after awhile, he did. It sold pretty well, and after awhile, he was hired onto a magazine. With this he completely became a recluse, did terrible criticism, and got his ass fired. It was amazing and he made sure to tell Karkat about it.

 **YEAR FIVE-EIGHT: The poet of the century.**

Dave had published his fifth poetry book, and with that, got more money. He looked at all of his fans, seeing that they were women of ages 20-34. Wow. Not only did they like his poems but they were chasing him as well. They were completely inexperienced losers, so why would he care. He only wanted the affection of Karkat. He wanted his attention.

By the sixth year, he ended up being hospitalized, he was in an accident that left him in a full body cast and with complete body malfunctions. This was bad, but he didn't care, little by little he got back into recovery, finally getting to the seventh year when he was fully recovered. He kept writing poems day by day by day, comparing Karkat to things more and more and more. He loved telling Karkat about things that was going on in his life. He didn't care if he didn't get a reply, cause this was Karkat. He loved him and nothing else mattered.

 **YEAR NINE-FOURTEEN: Memory loss.**

Dave had gotten into a fatal accident that left him in a mental ward. He hit his head pretty hard and forgot everything, even his name. Well, except one thing. He was in love, and he didn't know who it was or why he was in love with them, but he kept writing to the mysterious love interest.

This carried on for years. He had been returned home and was left to sit in his own poems as he wrote to the love interest.

By the fourteenth year he was broken emotionally, he just wanted to see them. He couldn't handle it. He wanted to see them, to hear from them, he wanted them to just REPLY ALREADY! But there was no reply.

 **YEAR FIFTEEN: The memories return with their fatal message.**

Dave woke up one morning, it had been fifteen years since he started writing the poems. He burst into tears, remembering everything. His name, his life, Karkat...

He remembered Karkat...

Karkat...

Karkat..

Karkat.

* * *

 _"KARKAT! KARKAT PLEASE! KARKAT! STOP! DON'T DO IT! KARKAT DON'T JU- KARKAT!"_

* * *

He jumped off a bridge... fifteen years ago... he's

He's dead.

He's been dead this whole fucking time and Dave was a sap to fucking let himself fool himself to thinking that he just didn't want to reply. He'd been in love this long.

He looked over at Karkat's door, seeing the old room he was in. He stood up and walked over and went to open it, it was difficult. He looked in.

All the poems were in there. All of those fucking poems.

In a way, Dave hoped that Karkat would get them, but it was probably useless. Dave kept loving Karkat, he couldn't help it. He wanted to see him again. See him smiling.

But... he couldn't. So he sat down and went right back to writing.

Sixteen years of writing poems to Karkat, and all he could do is tell him he loved him more than life itself.

So he proved it.

* * *

 _ **Yes, Dave pretty much killed himself for Karkat. After 16 years, he pulled a Romeo and Juliet. Yay.**_

 _ **So the song this is based off of is "15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy" by Hatsune Miku or Miku Hatsune I don't fucking know Vocaloid names, but also this VY2 copy of it called "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years". Both are great songs, also Japanese (cause it's Vocaloid, duh). I don't know, I just wanted to write this fanfic to say sorry to the quick ending of Aging Days. Honestly, I read a fanfiction that was a bit different from this awhile ago, like, two years ago? Yeah. It was tragic. There weren't tears, but DAMN.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed the time it took me listening to Japanese and reading English translations to put this together while reading this.**_


End file.
